fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 28/11/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos.) SEGMENT 1: (Kenny Omega and The Young Bucks come out to a mostly negative reaction with some small cheers. Omega and The Young Bucks go for a Too-Sweet but stop halfway then turn and flip off the crowd, getting massive heat. Omega grabs a microphone from ringside.) Omega: The Elite runs this show. I don’t care who has a problem with. AJ, you got a problem? Finn, you got a problem? Take your problem and shove it up your ass. I don’t need to deal with either of you two. I have greater ambitions than battling the man who created the stable that I revolutionized. Let’s be honest Finn, nobody even knew what the Bullet Club was until AJ Styles came in. Even then, the Bullet Club never really became huge until I joined. The Cleaner, Kenny Omega, was always the highlight of the group. Everyone knew it, and I’d hear it every day. Oh Kenny, you’re so underrated, why are you wasting your time serving AJ Styles? I’d answer with four simple words, “Bullet Club for Life”. But not anymore. Where was the Club when I needed it the most, huh? Everyone else had their day in the sun right? AJ Styles and Finn Balor tore the house down every week from April to September, but where was I? Fucking released, working on the independents, but it’s not like anyone cared, did they? AJ didn’t ask me once, Finn didn’t ask me once, and neither did Doc, Karl, or Tonga. No one has ever cared about me, other than Matt and Nick. That’s why we’ve transcended beyond the Bullet Club. We are the Elite, and we will continue to lay waste to anyone that dares to stand in our way. (AJ Styles’ music interrupts Omega, and Styles walks down to the ring to a huge pop from the crowd.) Styles: You don’t need to deal with me. That’s what you’re saying, but all I’m hearing is that you’re a little bitch who won’t ever be able to step up to me. Matt, Nick, I used to respect the hell out of you two, but you guys made the most stupid mistake in history when you abandoned the Club for this joke of a superstar. I mean Kenny, what are you hoping to accomplish? Let’s be honest, you’re not going to beat me or Finn, it’s just not happening. How else are you going to make a name for yourself? You’re going to shoot yourself in the foot and challenge your precious golden boy of HYDRA, Okada? You see what happened to Sami Callihan? The only difference is that when you come running back to the good side, no one is going to welcome you with open arms, you’re going to get a good old fashioned ass kicking. So what next? Hideo Itami? Go ahead and challenge him, because I’d love to see him knock you the fuck out. You really don’t have ANY options. You made the most ill-advised and ill-timed decision I’ve ever seen. So let’s set things straight. The Elite doesn’t run shit. You think The Elite owns this ring, then go ahead and throw me out because I’m not leaving. Omega: The only mistake I ever made was joining The Bullet Club in the first place. I could have been a star in my own right, but I devoted two years of my career to a faction that never gave me anything in return. I’m warning you, if you don’t leave this ring right now, you’re in for hell. (Finn Balor’s music hits and he walks down to the ring to a louder pop than Styles. Balor enters the ring and separates Styles and Omega.) Balor: Listen, neither of you need to do anything to each other. AJ, I know you’re mad but we’ve all done stupid shit like Kenny has. Styles: Oh yeah, like joining Bray Wyatt and causing your so-called brothers months of pain right? Listen Finn, how about you stay out of this. Kenny and I actually stayed in The Bullet Club while you were gone. Balor: You’re going to turn this against me now? You want to go over your misdeeds? I created The Bullet Club as a group of friends determined to make names for ourselves, you turned it into a group of renegades that everyone hated. Jeff Jarrett, Yujiro Takahashi, Cody Hall? Some great men you’ve recruited over time. You took a great stable and ran it into the ground – Styles: How about YOU appreciate the fact that I brought you back from the brink of psychosis, you deluded piece of shit? While you ran around in your demon paint and ambushed me mercilessly, I was trying my hardest to save you from yourself. I lost months of my career to that idiotic shit, now if only you were straight in the head, maybe I’d be World Champion right now, and maybe I could have been the one to destroy HYDRA before it even began. There’s a lot of ‘what-ifs’ going around Finn, so I wouldn’t be so quick to call anyone else out before looking at what you’ve done. Balor: I appreciate everything you’ve done, I’m not saying I don’t. That’s why I’m out here trying to dissolve this bullshit. AJ, don’t waste your time on Kenny, we have something more important to focus on – the fate of Chaos. Kenny, you made your choice when you aligned with HYDRA. I showed mercy next time, but call me out again and I swear you’ll face the demon. Omega: So bring the demon out. Do you think I’m scared? Look at you two morons, fighting against each other. Once HYDRA wins at Vindication, I’ll be doing some headhunting. And hey, you want to kick my ass so badly, AJ? You got your chance in WarGames. (Omega and The Young Bucks exit the ring while Balor tries to calm Styles down. Styles pushes Balor away and walks to the back.) SEGMENT 2: (Dario Cueto and Kazuchika Okada are backstage watching the opening segment.) Cueto: What did I say? These idiots won’t ever be able to cooperate together. We have this in the bag, Okada. Neville won’t be able to touch you. Shane McMahon will never defeat my champion. Okada: Who is your champion, by the way? Cueto: Let’s just say he’s a freak of nature. I don’t think it’s too hard to tell who my champion is going to be. Anyways – the ring is set up for your contract signing with Neville. Shane McMahon will be officiating that, so don’t do anything stupid. Whether we like it or not, he has equal power as me, and he can mess us up. As long as he’s standing and breathing – wait. Go out for your contract signing, and if you see any HYDRA members on your way out tell them to come meet me. (Okada walks out while Cueto pulls his phone out and calls someone.) SEGMENT 3: (The ring is set up for a contract signing. Shane McMahon comes out first to a huge pop.) McMahon: Right now, we’re going to officially confirm the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship match for Vindication! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome first, the number one contender to the Chaos World Championship, the 2016 King of Chaos… THE MAN THAT GRAVITY FORGOT, NEVILLE!!!! (Neville’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Neville walks down to the ring and grabs a microphone.) Neville: Thank you for the introduction Shane. That’s damn right, I am the King of Chaos. I am the number one contender. I may be the man that gravity forgot, but I will also be the one who you all remember. Shane, I know that you know that if not for this opportunity, I would be fighting valiantly at your side against HYDRA. McMahon: Bringing the title back to Chaos is also a priority. You’re doing your part. Neville: And I will. Okada, you and I have never faced off, but honestly before this HYDRA situation ever happened, I respected you. You were the ace of a company, and that’s a feat I never have been able to accomplish. You then sold it all away for what? A chance to tarnish your legacy? If you want to be remembered in history as JUST a HYDRA agent, then you’ve done a good job mate. Tell me this, Okada, what do those two world title reigns of yours even mean? You had to cheat to win both times. You’re never going to be the competitor that men like Kevin Owens and Hiroshi Tanahashi are. You try and try again but you lose nine out of ten matches against them. But not me. I will ascend to that level, and all it’s going to take is ONE Red Arrow at Vindication. I’m ready for this match, but I don’t know if you are. (Neville signs the contract and climbs up to the top rope to pose. Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he walks down to the ring to massive heat. Okada takes a microphone off the contract table.) Okada: Harsh words, but untrue. I don’t need a hobbit telling me what my career is. I know what my career is. I’m a 2-time Chaos World Heavyweight Champion, and there’s no asterisk there saying otherwise. You’re just jealous that I was the chosen one, while you were running around with your stupid Pure Championship. I don’t care that you’ve beaten Shinsuke Nakamura, Will Ospreay, or anybody. I’ve beaten them all. I’ve beaten Hiroshi Tanahashi. I RETIRED Kevin Owens. What have you done in comparison huh? Neville: I don’t know what I have done mate, but I know what I will do, and that’s becoming the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion at Vindication. Okada: Oh so you’re a psychic now too. Listen, you delusional midget – Neville: The only man with any delusions here is you. Your delusion that what you’re doing is righteous. Your delusion that you mean anything more to Dario Cueto than a tool for HIS stupid ego trips. You’re wasting your career, you’re destroying your legacy, and the saddest part of that all mate, is that YOU don’t see it. Just sign the contract already and make this match official. Okada: … No. I have nothing to prove by beating you. Neville: Because you know you can’t. Okada: You can try all you want, but you aren’t going to goad me into this match. Simply put, I refuse to sign. (Okada drops the microphone and begins to walk away… BUT NEVILLE PULLS HIM BACK AND GERMAN SUPLEXES HIM THROUGH THE TABLE! Neville grabs Okada’s hand and SIGNS THE CONTRACT FOR HIM!) Neville: I’ll see you at Vindication. (Neville holds up the CWHC over Okada for a second then drops it and walks to the back.) MATCH 1: Doc Gallows, Karl Anderson, and Hideo Itami vs Akam, Rezar, and Kota Ibushi Gallows/Anderson and Itami win by DQ at 8 minutes when Akam and Rezar nail Gallows and Anderson with chairs. Ibushi low-blows Itami and drops him with a Golden Star Bomb. Ibushi and The Authors of Pain beat down on Itami. Akam and Rezar pick up Itami on their shoulders, and drop him forward into a double powerbomb. Ibushi flies from the top rope with a Phoenix Splash. HYDRA walks to the back while Itami and Gallows/Anderson are laid out. SEGMENT 3: (Pentagon Dark is backstage getting ready for his match, WHEN SUDDENLY CIEN ALMAS RUNS IN AND SLAMS HIM INTO THE WALL!!! Almas begins to pummel Pentagon into the ground until Tama Tonga, Cody Rhodes, and Will Ospreay pull him back. Muhammed Hassan and The Necessary Evil come in to defend Pentagon. The eight men stare down.) Almas: Let me get my hands on that motherfucker. Hassan: Infidel shut up. You shall do no such thing. By the grace of the great god, we will spare you from a beatdown now. Your destiny is to meet Aljahim. Tonga: Listen Hassan, why don’t you shut the hell up and speak English. Nobody cares about you four anyways. Fucking jobbers of HYDRA. Tajiri: Oh we’re the jobbers? Okie now. If we’re jobbers, how about we face off? Rhodes: Yeah, if you want to lose like you always do, sure. Wolfe: I’M CRAZY MAGGLE. Ospreay: Oy, who the fuck is Maggle? Hassan: ENOUGH. As one of God’s generals of HYDRA, I declare a four on four. You go out, and we will come afterwards. It is time to settle this. (Hassan helps Pentagon up but Pentagon pushes him away and walks up to Cien.) Pentagon: Calm down amigo. Tranquilo, si? Almas: That is not me anymore. Pentagon: We’ll see… shadow. (ALMAS LUNGES AT PENTAGON WITH A PUNCH AGAIN BUT HASSAN PULLS PENTAGON AWAY. HYDRA walks away while Rhodes and Ospreay try to calm Almas down.) MATCH 2: Cien Almas, Cody Rhodes, Will Ospreay, and Tama Tonga vs Muhammed Hassan, Pentagon Dark, Alexander Wolfe, and Tajiri Tonga picks up the win for his team with the Tongan Twist on Alexander Wolfe at 12 minutes. After the match, Almas and Pentagon begin to brawl again. Rhodes tries to hold Almas back BUT HASSAN TAKES RHODES DOWN WITH A BIG BOOT!!! TONGA DROPS HASSAN WITH A TONGAN TWIST BUT WOLFE AND TAJIRI TAKE HIM DOWN WITH A LEG SWEEP AND BUZZSAW KICK COMBO!!! Ospreay comes from the top rope with a double dropkick that drops both Wolfe and Tajiri. Chaos sends HYDRA packing to end the segment. MATCH 3: The Hardy Boyz vs TM-61 Matt picks up the win for his team at 9 minutes with the Twist of Fate on Miller. SEGMENT 4: (Matt and Jeff grab microphones.) Jeff: For the last three weeks, we’ve returned to our former glory. THE HARDY BOYZ ARE BACK!!! Matt: We were always the most extreme, high-flying, and awesome tag team there was back in the day. But our day isn’t over. We’re still here, we’re still relevant, and we’ve done more to prove our worth than the current number one contenders, haven’t we? Jeff: Usos, what kind of reasoning is “not being beat yet” for being number one contenders? You know what? We have three back to back wins under our belt. You guys haven’t done anything. I think that we’re the more deserving number one contenders. So this is my proposition. On the Chaos after Vindication, The Hardy Boyz will be out here in this ring, waiting for you two. Matt: Come out and prove your worth against us. Show us that you’re more deserving of the title match than we are. If we win, we’ll go on to face the MCMG instead of you. BUT, if we lose… Then I think it’s time for The Hardy Boyz to hang it up for good. (The crowd pops for The Hardy Boyz. Matt and Jeff pose on the turnbuckles to end the segment.) SEGMENT 5: (A vignette airs for Tommy End.) (A video package airs for WarGames. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to the ring to a huge pop.) Nakamura: Since my debut here last January, many have considered me one of the faces of Chaos. I’ve been representing Chaos on every end, from lasting to the final 2 of the Royal Rumble, to main eventing DOW, beating Daniel Bryan at CW and then The Rock at Summer Showdown, and since then, fighting against HYDRA. I am proud to be a part of this show… And I’m proud to be the LEADER of Chaos, against HYDRA. My job is to assemble a team. I’m sure at this point it’s pretty obvious who is going to be fighting on this team, but let’s make it official. (Kenny Omega’s music hits, interrupting Nakamura. Omega and The Young Bucks walk out to near nuclear heat.) Omega: Here’s the thing, Shinsuke. HYDRA doesn’t need a singular leader, because it has THE ELITE!!! We are the captains of our side. That’s how much faith Dario Cueto has in us to complete the mission. So before you start bringing out your – Nakamura: Well that’s good news to hear, isn’t it? I’m going to go first, unless you want my knee in your jaw. The first five members of Chaos for WarGames… AJ STYLES!!! FINN BALOR!!! DOC GALLOWS!!! KARL ANDERSON!!! TAMA TONGA!!! (Styles, Balor, Gallows, Anderson, and Tonga come out to a gigantic pop. The five men walk down and enter the ring. Balor and Styles take a step towards Omega, but The Young Bucks step up and stare them down.) Omega: Oh so you took the leftovers of the Bullet Club? Allow me to bring out one of my oldest friends, KOTA IBUSHI!!! Behind him you’ll be seeing two teams of pure monsters… THE AUTHORS OF PAIN, AND WAR MACHINE!!! (Kota Ibushi, Akam, Rezar, Rowe, and Hanson come out to massive boos. They join HYDRA’s side.) Omega: I’m not done just yet – Nakamura: Shut up. Welcome next, the Resistance members… HIROSHI TANAHASHI, CODY RHODES, WILL OSPREAY, SAMI CALLIHAN, HIDEO ITAMI, AND CIEN ALMAS!!! (Tanahashi, Rhodes, Ospreay, Callihan, Itami, and Almas come out to a huge pop.) Omega: So you’ve brought out the jobber squad? Nakamura: I don’t know why you’re saying that. Where’s your jobbers? Omega: You’ll see how much they really job at Vindication. Wolfe, Tajiri, Hassan, Pentagon, , get out here and show them what you’re worth. (The Necessary Evil, Muhammed Hassan, and Pentagon Dark come out to boos from the crowd.) Omega: And one last little surprise. You may have seen him in PROJECT X, but he’s proud to call HYDRA his new home… ERIC YOUNG!!! (Eric Young comes out to a mixed reaction. Young walks down and joins Omega.) Omega: You’ll be hearing from Eric Young next week. But this is us, standing at 13 tall. I’m counting you down… But I only see 12? Nakamura: Our twelve is worth three times as much as your thirteen. Omega: You want to find out now – (AJ STYLES JUMPS FORWARD AT OMEGA AND TAKES HIM DOWN WITH A LOU THESZ PRESS!!! A BRAWL ERUPTS BETWEEN BOTH SIDES!!! Dozens of security officials come running down to the ring, trying to break up HYDRA and Chaos. Mick Foley comes out to a huge pop and stops at the ramp.) Foley: I’m sorry I have to do this, but it’s obvious that as long as you two sides are here on Chaos, nothing will ever be resolved. That’s why, I have no choice but to officially ban all 25 of you from Chaos tonight, until Vindication. Have a nice day! (Security officials detain both Chaos and HYDRA and walk them out of the arena as the crowd boos. Foley walks down and enters the ring.) Foley: And now, before the night is over there is one thing left to do. We’re going to officiate Trial by Combat right here in this arena! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome first, Shane McMahon! (Shane McMahon’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop.) McMahon: Thank you Mick. Foley: And his opponent for Vindication, Dario Cueto! (Dario Cueto comes out to nuclear heat. Cueto enters the ring and simply stands, staring down Shane.) Foley: As I’m sure you’ve both understood, let’s go over the rules of Trial by Combat. The winner will be decided in a Last Man Standing match. You may either champion for yourself, or choose someone to battle for you. IF any member of Chaos OR HYDRA interferes in the match, not only will THEY be fired, but you will immediately lose the match, is that clear? The winner gains the singular control of Chaos, while the loser is exiled from the RRW for good. Now that the rules are set, do you have any last words to say before you meet at Vindication? Cueto: This my dynasty. I worked for this. You were given it. Trial by Combat is said to be fought before the Gods, correct? I am the righteous owner. The Gods have declared me to be so. What you claim is evil, is my RIGHT. I am the punishment sent down by the Gods to make you all pay for your sins. HYDRA is more pure than anything. Face me, Shane, and you will face the wrath of the Gods. McMahon: What kind of ayahuasca have you been smoking? Now you’re talking to Gods? Listen. You’re a psychopath, nothing more, nothing less. You were a parasite that came in and ruined everything. But I’m the exterminator. Bring anybody on. Your champion will fall, not because its fate or destiny or the decision of any higher power, but because I WILL BEAT THEM. It’s that simple. At Vindication, I will take back what was rightfully mine in the first place. (McMahon drops the mic and walks to the back while Cueto stares on from in the ring. Cueto and Foley begin to stare down... AND CUETO JABS FOLEY ON THE HEAD WITH THE MIC!!! Shane looks on from the ramp - BUT HYDRA MEMBERS STORM THE RING THROUGH THE CROWD!!! BROCK LESNAR JUMPS RIGHT AT SHANE MCMAHON AND BEGINS TO TEAR HIM APART!!! Lesnar throws Shane into the barricade with a German Suplex, then picks him up and drops him with an F5!!! Lesnar nails Shane on the face with hard punches, while other members of HYDRA beat down on Foley in the ring. Shane lies on the ramp in a bloody mess, and Lesnar picks him up by the leg... AND THROWS HIM HEADFIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!!! Security officials try to enter the ring, but HYDRA holds them off. Dario Cueto picks up the microphone while the crowd throws trash into the ring.) Cueto: ... Hail Hydra. (Cueto drops the mic and stands in the ring as the show comes to an end.)